The Hokage's Lost Love
by Hikari Sword
Summary: It has been several years since Naruto vanished in the war. The Sixth had carried out his dream and wishes he could be there to see it. One Shot, NarutoXinsert female character


Author: Just a story I made in my spare time, don't expect too much from it though. More notes at the bottom.

* * *

The Hokage's Lost Love

It had been many years since that day, everyone had fought their hardest against Akatsuki's invasion. But none had fought harder then the one she had loved, Naruto.

Long before the great battle, everyone had learned of Naruto's secret, the Kyuubi inside him. Naruto was the one that lead the Akatsuki's leader out of Konoha and fought him one on one. No one knew what happened, only that a powerful explosion signaled the conclusion of the fight. Scouting around where it came from, nothing was found except the leader's dead body. There was no sign of Naruto, nothing… He had gone missing or worse, dead.

Now she had carried out his dream, she had become the next Hokage under Tsunade. But in her heart, she knew that Naruto was always there with her, no matter where he is.

"Sixth," Tsunade called to her.  
"Oh, sorry Tsunade-sama."  
"Now you understand your mission right?" the fifth asked the new Hokage. "It isn't that important but you're the only one I can trust to handle it."  
"Yes," she replied.  
"Good, your ride will be leaving shortly, have a safe trip," the older woman wished her well.

The sixth went down the stairs, where both the carriage and the escorts are waiting. If only Naruto were here, he should see this.

"Hokage-sama," one of the boys interrupted her thoughts. "We're ready to go."  
"Then let's go," she replied.

As the next Hokage, she had several responsibilities including strengthening the relations with other villages and countries. This is one mission based on that, her carriage is held up by several people she doesn't know. But the escorts are all of Naruto's friends, as it always was. They have known each other for some time, especially when Naruto was around.

Several of the girls have climbed in to start a talking circle, like always. It was a very happy time for all of them. Peace had at last returned to the world and everybody is working hard to keep it that way.

The forest had become misty when they all woke up a few days later. Regardless, they continue on to their destination. The road was quiet for a while, just regularly going along like always. The mist got thicker as time passed, even though her sight is limited, the Sixth can clearly see this is a setup by some group.

All of them suddenly felt a huge wave of chakra. Stepping out of the carriage, the Hokage looks out to see a mysterious cloaked figure in the mist. What really got her was the seven tails made of energy whirling about behind him.

"Everyone! Protect the Hokage!" one of the older Jounins ordered. All of Naruto's friends charged in on the strange shadow, the shadow disappeared into the mist.

The Sixth hopped off of her ride and gives and order to the carriers, "Stay here, I'll deal with this."

She quickly chased after her friends, it was difficult to see but not too hard to hear the sounds of battle. She stops as she stumbles upon a couple of her escorts, they were badly beaten, so quickly.

"Be careful Hokage-sama, he's strong… very strong…" one of them managed to say before losing consciousness.

The Sixth continues on, increasing her pace. Several more bodies lay, not killed just beaten and wounded. At the last stop, she had just arrived as the last of her friends were defeated. The mist was still in the way of her vision and she tried to get closer to get a better view.

The cloaked figure flailed his seven tails, a large hat covered his face. A trail of long blond hair ran down his back, his clothes were all dark and torn up from years and years of fighting.

They stood there, staring at each other. The energy flowing out of him was enough to create a small breeze to blow some of the mist away. With enough of the fog gone, the stranger raised his head. Revealing blue eyes, marks of whiskers were on his cheeks.

"None of them, were strong enough…" his voice spoke out. "Are you stronger then them?"  
"Who are you?" the Sixth asked.  
"I don't have a name, I lost it long ago. I'm just someone that exists," he told her. "I have this great power, I have learned to use it without consequence up to know. But I cannot die, no one is strong enough to kill me. I have been alone for so many years wondering why I'm here.

I can never find an answer, only questions. If I can't find them here, then perhaps they're in the afterlife. Can you send me there?"

"If you want to die that badly, then why fight back?"  
"That would be giving up," was the stranger's reply. "As much as I want the answers. I want to live and resolve those answers. My name, my memory, my life… I want to have them back, and live to resolve it. Now let me ask you, who are you?"  
"I am the Hokage of Konoha Village," she answered. "The ones you defeated, those were all my friends."  
"Hokage? Friends?"  
"The title of Hokage is only given to the strongest ninja of Konoha village, the Hidden Village of the Leaf," she told him. "My friends are very close to me, we will protect each other with our lives."

"Konoha? Leaf Village… Ugh!" the stranger goes holds his head, it was in aching pain. "I thought the Hokage was an old hag!" He quickly shuts his mouth.  
The Sixth just looked at him weirdly, as if recognizing something, "Naruto?"

The stranger turns around to look behind him, there was no one there. His eyes return to the woman standing before him.

"Naruto is that really you?" she asked.  
"I told you, I lost my name and my memories," the stranger responded. "All I have is existe-Argh!" he holds his head some more, going on his knees doing so. "What, what is this? My head…"  
"Your memories must be coming back, you are Naruto aren't you?"

In an unexpected move, the stranger leaps away and the Sixth chases after him.

"Why are you following me?" he called to her.  
"Because I know now," she told him. "I know who you really are, you're Naruto Uzumaki! #1 prankster of Konoha, forever friend of many. Don't you remember yet?"  
"Ahhh! S-Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Jiraiya… W-who are they?" the stranger was panicking as he ran, trying to make distance between him and the Hokage. Eventually he is forced on foot as they race through a field of flowers.  
"They're your friends Naruto, like me," she spoke in a soft voice.  
"It can't, it can't…"  
"Let's go home Naruto, please. You've been gone for such a long time… I thought, I thought you were…"

The man stops, as did the Sixth, who's tears filled up her eyes. The stranger shivers as the Sixth came closer to him. The tails slowly disappear, one by one.

He turns around his eyes had just begun to water, "Home? I have… a home?"  
"Yes, yes you do Naruto…" she spreads out her arms. "Let's go back Naruto, it's been so long… I was afraid that you were…"  
"…I-I'm here now," he was crying out loud now, the sudden flood of memories have returned him to the way he once was. "All these years… I felt like nothing… I was alone… and now…"  
"You were something Naruto, something very important to us. You still are…"

The Sixth embraced him, he just stood still, the memories keep coming back.

"Where is my home?"  
"From now on, it's with me… Naruto, I never knew how much… you meant to me until you disappeared. If I don't say this now I may never be able to say it again… I love you Naruto…"

* * *

Author: Heh, The End… 

Now before you ask about who the Sixth is, I purposely left her name out, Tsunade and Naruto being the only named characters in this little fic.

The reason for the Sixth's name? It's because the Sixth can almost be which ever female you want. Anyone like Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Ayame, Kurenai, Shizune, Anko, Hanabi, even Temari for all I know, the decision is yours to make.


End file.
